


Romeo and Juliet

by BloodyAbattoir



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romeo never snuck into the masquerade. There are no references to a love like Romeo's and Juliet's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romeo and Juliet

Romeo never snuck into the Capulet's masquerade. He never kissed Juliet. As such, she never fell in love with him, if you can even consider it love, and not mere hormonal teenage lust. There was no great escape. There were no imagined suicides, leading to real ones. There were no families torn to shreds by grief, no feelings of sorrow over life snuffed out too soon by foolish prejudice. There was no cease of warring between the Capulets and Montagues. Shakespeare was never inspired by them, they never catapulted him to his fame, and his immortality through his work. There are no references to a love like Romeo and Juliet. Highschool students are not required to read of their failed relationship. They were nothing of value.


End file.
